The gangster son
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Once upon a time there was a guy who fell in love with a criminal. He hid it for his friends, till one day. Because his friends noticed something about the guy. This Guy we're talking about is Takano Masamune. He fell in love with the gangster son, Ritsu Onodera. LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a guy who fell in love with a criminal. He hid it for his friends, till one day. Because his friends noticed something about the guy. This Guy we're talking about is Takano Masamune. He fell in love with the gangster son, Ritsu Onodera. One day they met at the bar in front of Takano's house.

"Hello, Onodera" Ritsu looked up with a serious face. He answered:

"Takano." And walked further.

"So, how are you doin'?" I looked up to the, pretty annoyed but cute, Ritsu.

"Could you please fuck off?" You know, I wasn't really shocked. He's always like this. I'm used to it.

"So, are you alone?" Ritsu asked

"Hmm.. ? Yeah, want a beer?"

"Sure." Together we walked towards the bar. Ritsu lifted his hand:  
"Two beers, please."

"Do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Nope." He looked at me with his beautiful, big and perfect emerald eyes. I slowly leaned in to him, moving closer. When our lips almost met, he pushed me off. He. Fucking. Blushed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He looked at me with confusion and a little lust.

"I do." I kissed him, asking for my tongue to enter. He gladly accepted. While he was kissing me, I started to touch him.

"Ahum.." The bartender looked at us. "We have a free room upstairs? Wanna lend?"

"Yes." Ritsu, you really want this, huh? I thought. Once upstairs, I pushed him down on the bed.

"Takano..?" I was still kissing his neck.

"Yeah what?"

"I don't wanna be uk.. Ahh... Ngh". My hand was slowly touching his member, while I was gently licking his nipple.

"You're so g-good.."

I unzipped both of our pants, and slowly push a finger in his asshole.

"Ngh.. W-what..?!"

Two fingers, three fingers. Slowly thrusting.

"A-Ah.."

I removed my fingers, he relaxed, but that didn't last long. I turned him on his back, pulling his hips towards me.

"P-Put it in.. Ahh, ngh! Mo-More!"

Faster and faster I thrusted it in, Ritsu moaning loud underneath me.

"Ritsu, I'm coming!" Me too!" Together we released our cum, both panting heavily.

"Takano.."

"Call me Masamune." He looked at me, when he slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you, Ritsu." I whispered. In a few minutes, we were both asleep. I couldn't be happier at that moment

SORRY RITSU WAS REALLY OOC BUT THIS IS MY STORY. I do not exactly know

Byeee.

Knights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, the first one was a little crappy. I needed to start somewhere.. But here's chapter 2!**

Ritsu's POV

I woke up, two arms tightly embracing me. - Fuck, I'm naked.  
I sat up, but the arms pulled me back.

"Where are you going, Ritsu?"

"Who, the fuck, said you could call me that."

"We, had sex, you asked me for more, moaning in my arms, begging for my co.."

"Okay I get it!" I interrupted him. Why did I have to have sex with Takano! Why freakin' him!

"Well, you called me Masamune, too."

"You asked for it."

"Ooh, so you do rememb-".

"I'm leaving." I stood up, putting clothes on. Everywhere I looked where bottles, used condoms and dried blood.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"In the back of the bar. You can come to my house to shower? It's across the-.."

"No thanks." I turned around, when our eyes met. I was kinda, shocked. He has beautiful eyes.. What the fuck?! What am I thinking. He's a guy, for God's sake, and I swore I wouldn't fall in love with someone else then Saga-Senpai. I-.

"We already know each other, and you know it, right?" Takano interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously don't remember? Well, you didn't care for me like I did for you."

"What are you babbling about!" I don't get him.

"You know, maybe you remember me now: My parents divorced in senior year of high school. First my name was Saga Masamune." My eyes widened. I just slept with a stranger, WHO. IS. MY. EX?!

"F-Fuck off, you're the one who didn't care!" I yelled, in anger. His eyes hardened. He glared at me.

"We had sex, you suddenly roundhouse kicked me, and ran off."

"NO! I asked what you felt for me, and you laughed." His face softened.

"So..? I was a brat, I think it was to hide my embarrassment. Wait, we're you all upset and ran off, not talking to me for ten years BECAUSE OF THAT?!" My face got red, I know, I know, it was stupid.. I was just obsessed in love..

"I'm leaving." I turned around, walking towards the door. A big hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Takano turned me around, crashing his lips on mine.

"I couldn't forget you, Ritsu, not even after 10 years." He panted in my ear. I shivered.

"I still love you." He whispered. I tried to pull back, but he kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I slowly pushed him off.

"I-I need to go." Our eyes met again, and he softly smiled.

"Will you come back?" I know Takano was hoping that I would come back.

"Okay."

Once downstairs, I noticed it was raining. Still, I felt really hot. Why.. Why did I have to meet him again. I tried to forget him so much.. Slowly I walked towards the bus.  
Should I really come back? Because I know what will happen. I felt my cheeks get red. DAMN IT.

"Onodera-kun!" A familiar voice called out. I turned around.

"Haru-san!" My ex, and now my best friend Haru was smiling at me. I always get happy when I see him.

"Why are you so red?" My eyes widened.

".. The rain." He frowned, but then raised his shoulders and walked towards me. He leaned to my ear and whispered:

"Don't you want to be my boyfriend again?" I glanced at him, confused. Suddenly Haru pulled me closer and kissed me gently. And, even if I don't really like him, he's a good kisser, and maybe I can forget Takano like this.

I deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue.

".. Hah.." He pulled back, grinning at me.

"Ritsu you're so go-" A low voice interrupted him.

"Ritsu." I turned around. My eyes widened in shock, because I saw Takano, glaring at me. Suddenly he smiled.

"Are you guys together?" I wanted to answer, but Haru did.

"Yup! We're all lovey-dovey." He smiled and pulled me next to him. Takano' face saddened, then he turned around, mumbling soft:

"I won't force you to come again. Sorry, Ritsu." And he walked away. I wanted to follow him, but.. How the hell could I now!

".. What a creep." Haru smiled at me. "Let's go to my house!"

"HARU DAMN IT! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, DID I!" Haru's eyes widened. He was obviously shocked of my outburst.

"But, you kissed me back." I sighed.

"Because I wanted to forget that guy that just left." I couldn't look at Haru.

"I need to go now!" And I ran off, hearing Haru yell: "RITSU!"

Please Takano, wait for me!

** so, that's it for this chapter HEH**


	3. Chapter 3

i really feel like a bad person, because I haven't updated for so long. I honestly think its a shitty chapter, by who knows!

Chapter 3:

Haru's Tuhoughts:

Well, that was stupid. I already knew that Ritsu didn't love me back. In the end, we only were together because my dad owed his dad money and his dad said I should pay back. By lending my body to Ritsu. We ended up real good friends and I don't want to fight. I just, want to go back to the time where Ritsu and I were having fun. We only had each other and we didn't really care about the others. I could kiss him whenever I felt like it. But now, that guy ruined everything.

Ritsu's POV:

After a long time running I saw Takano, sitting on a bench next to the playground. He looked like he was about to cry.. I don't get it, why does he care? We just had sex 1 time. But well, I ran after him too.

"Takano!" He turned around, slowly standing up. So I walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Haru didn't mean it like that, it's just-" Takano interrupted me.

"It's not like I care." My eyes widened in shock, but I recovered fast. I nodded slowly. "I know, I just wanted to tell you, so that you won't misunderstand stuff." I heard my voice shaking. Damn!

"Ritsu? Do you care?" He asked with a serious voice. I burst out in a fake laughter, trying to hold my tears.

"HEH! N-No way, BAKA! HAHAH!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a hug. "Don't hide it." He whispered. I pulled back."I don't know if you remember, but I'm a yakuza and I don't need to cry on someone's shoulder." He frowned. "You know, you're way too cute and small to be part of a yakuza.. I know your dad is but do you even want this?" I cocked my head so I was looking at him. "I still don't need someone to fucking look after me."

"Even if it's the one you love?" My cheeks reddened and I looked away."L-Like who?" He chuckled behind me. "Heh.. No never mind." He whispered. He then hugged me from behind, sweetly kissing my neck. I shivered and closed my eyes. Suddenly Takano lets go.

"Masamune? What's wro..?" My eyes widened. Haru was standing there, holding a gun against Masamune's head. "Haru, what're you..?!" I heard a trembling voice, saying: ".. He ruined everything, we were so close.. And then he appeared.. "

"Haru, let me explain." He looked up. ".. Explain what?"

"Why we're not close anymore, so put the gun away." He trembled. I mumbled: "Haru, we're in public.. Let me expla-"si

"NO WAY! I ALREADY KNOW IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"No, Haru it's not his fault." I saw him shaking, and I felt horrible, but I couldn't let Masamune die because of this.. Because of me.. Haru just pushed the gun harder against his head. That shocked me, but I guess I have no choice. I grabbed my own gun (A/N: which was always with him -) and moved it gently so I was pointing it towards myself. DHaving it a few inches away from my head.

"Haru if you shoot him, I shoot myself." Masamune tried to say something but Haru muffled his mouth with his hand. "Ritsu.." He said with big, bloodshot eyes. "But we can be happy together if he's gone.. Hehe."

"I stopped being with you because you got too friggin' close! You touched me and wanted to fuck me every single time we were alone! I was done with it, that's why we broke up! I met Masamune way after that!" He didn't know that and he let his gun (out of shock) fall. So, I lowered my gun.

Haru fell on his knees, crying his eyes out. "Why.. Why didn't you tell me.. You just ran away!"

"Because I was scared, scared that you would do something like you did just now."

He mumbled in himself: "I scare Ritsu.. I hurted him.." Haru grabbed his gun and held it against his head. "I won't bother you anymore Ritsu.. I love you."

"NO HARU WAIT!" But it was already to late.. Haru shot. "HARRUUUU! H-Haru!" I broke down in sobs. "Masamune.. Call 911 NOW.. H-Haru.. Please stay." I slowly stroked his cheek, while using my shirt to cover his wound. "Haru you fucker.. If you leave I'm gonna fucking kill myself."

It did happen. We brought Haru to the hospital but it was too late, he already died. I blame myself for everything that happened. His father is after us trying to get revenge. Because my dad was scared to lose his fucking group, he kicked me out and I was homeless until Masamune found out and I suddenly live with that fucker.

A few months after that incident:

Me and Masamune are.. Sort of.. Together.. I guess. Well, we're living in the same house.. And stuff. I'm pretty busy with fighting with my dad, because I do not want to marry a woman. He's mad at me because I have to get a son; a heir to the Onodera group. I don't know, because he hates me and I don't want to go back. I don't want to be the heir and most certainly don't want my future son to go through this shit. But I'm.. Kinda happy.. Living with Masamune. It's just.. Peaceful.

"Masamune? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Masamune turned around, looking at me.

"Tell me, love." My cheeks reddened. I couldn't get used to that. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose in my neck. I wrapped my arms round his neck, hugging him tight. I thought back to a few months ago, the moment where Haru shot himself and almost Masamune. A tear formed in my eyes.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Masamune asked with a worried tone. I softly spoke:

"I k-killed Haru.. And I a-almost k-killed you.." I felt Masamune's eyes widen. He gently pushed me away so he looked me in the eyes.

"Ritsu! Don't ever say that again. You saved me! You almost killed yourself for me.. I love you!" He then brought his lips to mine. It was a soft and sweet kiss, but it quickly changed to a hot and passionate kiss.

After about a minute we both pulled away, panting. "If you hadn't been there, I'd have most certainly died. You were there for me, and I'm there for you, remember?" I shook my head. "But I'm disgusting.. I killed multiple people in the past, because I didn't want to get hurt. How do you know that I won't hurt you?" His mouth turned into a loving smile. "Because I trust you, Ritsu."

"I trust you too, Takano."


End file.
